On The Other Side Of The Well
by MusicalDaydream
Summary: The Shikkon No Tama was finally completed. But that means that Kagome had to go... how's Inu Yasha going to feel about that? Set to My Immortal by Evanescence. One-shot.


On the Other Side of the Well

A/N: Yes, this is just a one-shot to get away from the rest of my fics. Yes, I am pathetic… and this is my first Inu Yasha fic, so go a little easy on me, ok? Eh, it doesn't matter… it's InuXKagome, by the way.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, ok? So leave me alone.

The Shikkon No Tama had finally been completed. Naraku was defeated. Happy ending, right? Inu Yasha could finally become full demon, Kagome could go on with her life, and Miroku and Sango could finally become married.

But not all of that was true. Inu Yasha had finally realized that he could never chose between Kagome and Kikyou. How was a hanyou supposed the chose between two girls who were basically the same person?

So the decision was made. He wasn't going to use the Shikkon Jewel to become full demon. Instead, he was going to use it so Kikyou's spirit would become imbedded in Kagome.

But all of the good things had to come to an end, and it started out with Kagome's announcement.

"Inu Yasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku?" All four friends turned to their crying friend.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango put a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I… I don't know how to say this… but I won't be coming back to see you guys… I can't."

All of the friends were shocked, especially Inu Yasha. "Why, Kagome? Why do you have to leave? And why can't you come back? It's that Hojo kid, isn't it?"

"No, Inu Yasha… it's not because of Hojo. It's because of Mom… and Grandfather… they said that I have to go on to college."

All of the friends were confused, but Inu Yasha spoke for them. "What on earth is this college? This has to do with you're 'education' thing, doesn't it?"

Kagome nodded, too afraid to speak. "I'm sorry… but I have to go… and I don't think I'll be able to come back… college is far away from home… and I can't always come back. I'm hardly ever going to be home now… and home is where my side of the well is."

All of the friends were too shocked to say anything, except for Inu Yasha, who grabbed her shoulders. "You can't leave! If you do, I… I… I don't know right now, but I'm going to do something, wench!"

"SIT!"…and yet, Kagome can still command him, even in tears. And, well… you know what comes next. A huge bang. "I don't have time for a long good-bye… so this is it." Kagome hugged Sango, Shippo, and Miroku… but Inu Yasha was on the ground, twitching.

Kagome jumped into the well… and that was last time that he saw her.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

Why was he still thinking of her? She left weeks ago! No one else seemed to be thinking of her so much! Even Sango, Kagome's best friend!

He sat down, with his back against the tree. Maybe a nap would help. Inu Yasha closed his eyes, but he couldn't sleep, no matter what. And now he was being called to lunch.

Mmm… lunch. Maybe that would rid his thoughts of Kagome. Lunch smelled good… but not as good as Ramen. He sighed, remembering all those things that Kagome brought with her that in that huge pack. UGH! Stop thinking about that wench, Inu Yasha!

Lunch was good, as usual. Inu Yasha went back to his tree afterwards. 'One good thing about the Shikkon Jewel being completed is that we won't have to fight so much youkai. But my brother is still after my sword.' He scowled at the thought of his brother.

Inu Yasha sighed. He'd been sighing a lot lately, or, rather… after Kagome left. 'I shouldn't have used the Shikkon Jewel on that wench… now both of them are gone. I should've used it to become full youkai.' Inu Yasha scratched the tree in anger.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

'I did everything to protect her… and now she just leaves me like this? Why does she just do this to me? I fI knew that she was going to… then I wouldn't have wasted the whole damn Jewel on her!'

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Inu Yasha finally settled down enough to sleep. But even in his sleep, Kagome was haunting him.

"Huh? Where am I?" Inu Yasha wondered out loud. He looked around for Miroku or Sango, or even that kitsune would have been useful at a time like this. He was sitting, er, laying down in, a bed… if he remembered correctly.

"Inu Yasha… get up! You have work today!" It was Kagome's voice! And… he was in Kagome's time! But… was he still a hanyou? He looked at what he was wearing. He wasn't wearing his normal robes, and felt like a human! He was a human! His ears were gone, and he had black hair instead of his normal silver hair!

Kagome was mad now. Her husband was usually up by now! She marched upstairs to their room, clearly very angry. "Inu Yasha! You NEED to get to work right now, or else you'll be late!"

Poor Inu. He was puzzled. What was this work, and why was he human, in Kagome's time?

"Inu Yasha! What are you still doing in your bed! Get out, and get dressed! You don't want to get fired, do you?" Inu braced himself for the "sit," but it never came. Huh, he thought. Strange.

He hopped out of bed, and rummaged through the closet, and picked out two random pieces of clothing. Now the problem was getting them on.

Ten minutes later, Inu Yasha was STILL trying to get his clothes on. "That's it… I need Kagome to help me." He paused, and then yelled, "KAGOME!"

Kagome immediately walked in, and blushed, seeing that Inu Yasha wasn't wearing anything except his underwear. (Yes, fangirls! Now it's the time to drool and wish that you were Kagome.) "Inu Yasha… don't tell me that you're STILL not done!"

"But Kagome," Inu Yasha put on his best pouting face. "Can you help me?"

Kagome sighed, and muttered to herself, "You'd think I was his mother, NOT his wife." And then out loud, "Ok, Inu Yasha… but let me warn you. Your boss is not going to be happy by the fact that you're late."

So… Kagome help Inu Yasha (who was still confused) into his clothes, and dragged him out into the car. "Have a good day at work, Inu!" She kissed him on the cheek.

Now here's another problem. We all know that Inu Yasha can't drive! "Oh, Kami… free me from this nightmare!"

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

Inu Yasha woke up, covered in sweat. What kind of twisted dream was that? And why was he in Kagome's time?

Inu Yasha touched his cheek, where Kagome kissed him in his dream. Her kiss still lingered there, at least in his mind. He sighed, once again. Kagome wasn't going to come back.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

"Inu Yasha? Are you ok?" His head turned up to see a group of three gathered around him.

"I'm fine, ok?" He snapped.

"Look, Inu Yasha… I know that you miss Kagome, because we all do. But don't give up hope, she might come back once she finishes this 'college.'" Sango did the best to comfort him, because she missed Kagome a lot, too.

Inu Yasha walked away from the group, wanting to be alone. He wandered back to the well, where he and Kagome first met. "Kagome… I'd never tell you this to your face, but I miss you… and I want to say good-bye to you… again, because I never did the first time."

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

'Inu Yasha… she's gone now. And she's probably never going to come back. She's probably going to marry that Hojo kid… whoever he is.'

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Yes, cruddy ending, I know… please review!


End file.
